London Buses route 196
London Buses route 196 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Elephant & Castle and Norwood Junction, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 196 commenced operation on 11 October 1950 between Tufnell Park Hotel and Waterloo via Brecknock Road - York Way - Kings Cross - Euston - Russell Square - Holborn - Kingsway - Aldwych as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced to replace withdrawn route 239. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Chalk Farm (CF) and Holloway (J) garages using Park Royal bodied AEC Regents and AEC Regent III RTs. In 1951 the route was extended to Norwood Junction and a Sunday service was introduced between Waterloo to Norwood Junction. At the same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage and the Park Royal bodied AEC Regents were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. In January 1954, the Holloway (J) allocation was transferred to Chalk Farm (CF) and Camberwell (Q) garages. In May 1957, the Norwood (N) allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage and was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation. In October 1957, part of the allocation was transferred to Norwood (N) and AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. In 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn and the Norwood (N) allocation was withdrawn. The route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation at the same time. In 1963, part of the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. In 1964, the Chalk Farm (CF) allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) ans Camberwell (Q) garages. In 1966, AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. In 1971, the route was withdrawn between Tufnell Park to Euston, this section was replaced by route 239. At the same time, the AEC Regent III RTs and the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Routemasters and the Holloway allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. On 5 January 1974, the route ceased operating between Euston and Herne Hill. At the same time, the allocation was transferred to Norwood (N) garage, the route was diverted to Brixton and a Sunday service was reintroduced. In 1981, the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. In 1982, the route was converted to one man operation using Leyland Titans and the allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. In April 1985, the allocation was transferred to Norwood (N) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In August 1985, the route was extended from Brixton to Kennington during Monday to Friday peaks and further extended early morning journeys to Islington Green. In February 1987, the route was passed to Cityrama with Daimler Fleetlines introduced. In October 1989, the route passed to London & Country. In April 1990, the route passed to London General operating from their Stockwell (SW) garage using Volvo Citybuses and Daimler Fleetlines. In 1992, the route was withdrawn between Brixton to Islington and was converted to full Volvo Citybus operation. In 1997, the route was transferred to London Central operating from their Camberwell (Q) garage using Leyland Titans. In 1999, the route was transferred back to London General operating from their Stockwell (SW) garage using Volvo Citybuses. On 5 May 2001, the route passed to Connex operating from their Beddington (BC) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In February 2004, the route was included in the sale of Connex to Travel London. In 2005, the route was extended from Brixton to Elephant & Castle. In 2006, the route returned to London General operating from their Stockwell (SW) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 7 May 2011, the route was retained by London General. On 5 May 2018, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Walworth (WL) garage using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs. Current Route Route 196 operates via these primary locations: * Elephant & Castle Newington Causeway * Newington Butts * Kennington Lane * Vauxhall Bus Station * Covent Garden Market East Side * Lansdowne Green * Stockwell Bus Garage * Stockwell Station * Stockwell Green * Brixton * Effra Road * Herne Hill * Tulse Hill * West Norwood * Norwood Crown Point * Beulah Hill * South Norwood Hill * Norwood Junction Grosvenor Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) ''''Gallery 196 at Elephant & Castle.png|London General Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 on route 196 196 to Norwood Junction.png|London General Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL on route 196 196 to Elephant & Castle.png|London General Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL 0n route 196 196 at Vauxhall.png|London General Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL on route 196 196 at Brixton.png|London General Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL on route 196 196 2.png|London General Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL 0n route 196 Screenshot_1.png|London General Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH on route 196 196, London Buses routes